Le journal de Marc Darcy, 2
by Ondatra zibethicus
Summary: Commençant là où finit la première histoire, ce que Mark Darcy aurait pu écrire pendant les événements du deuxième film : Bridget Jones, l'âge de raison. Il y a des références à la première histoire donc il vaut mieux avoir lu la première partie. TRADUCTION


**Note de la traductrice :  
**Ceci est une traduction de **The Journal of M. Darcy, Esq. Vol. 2** par S. Faith. Je ne possède rien, ni l'histoire, ni les personnages qui, eux, appartiennent à Helen Fielding.

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à traduire cette deuxième partie. J'espère que ceux qui l'attendaient ne se sont pas découragés.

**Note de l'auteure :****  
**Dans le film, Sharon dit que Marc a téléphoné aux cabinets des ministres et au MI5 après avoir appris l'arrestation de Bridget. Cependant, IMDB explique que le MI5 est... seulement concerné par le contre-espionnage domestique, alors que le MI6 est responsable des affaires étrangères.

Le déroulement du film n'était pas facile à comprendre mais je crois avoir fait un bon travail pour faire correspondre les 13 semaines de l'histoire. Alors que le livre dit que Bridget est en Thaïlande pendant la saison de la mousson, le film prend clairement place quand le temps est superbe. En Thaïlande, la mousson de sud-ouest passe de mi-mai à mi-octobre, alors que la saison du nord-est a lieu de mi-octobre à mi-février. L'été (saison d'avant mousson) se déroule entre mi-février et mi-mai, avec avril comme moi le plus chaud. Visiblement, c'est quand Bridget y est. (Toutes ces infos viennent du département météorologique de Thaïlande). Ajoutons le fait qu'elle ne porte rien de plus qu'une robe d'été à fleurs de son arrivée à l'hôtel jusqu'à son retour (pas de veste, et pas trop chaud), cela confirme que nous ne sommes pas en automne / avançant vers l'hiver.

Place à l'histoire !

* * *

**Mardi 2 Janvier**

J'avais dit que je n'avais plus besoin d'écrire mais ces écrits ont encore une certaine valeur thérapeutique. De plus, en tant qu'avocat, la notion d'archivage (observer la progression des choses avec Bridget) plait à mon petit cœur méthodique.

Quoiqu'il en soit. Cela vaut vraiment le coup d'archiver que, pour une fois, j'ai eu plaisir à assister au Buffet de la dinde au curry d'hier.

J'avais fait l'erreur d'appeler ma mère Samedi ou Dimanche, initialement pour lui faire savoir que j'étais revenu des Etats-Unis. Je dis « erreur » parce que j'ai, par inadvertance, laisser échapper quelque chose à propos de ma nuit avec Bridget, avant que je sois vraiment prêt à la partager. Mère était ravi à plus d'un titre (elle avait dit plus d'une fois que Natasha voulait seulement se faire servir) et, après avoir promis de ne rien dire à la mère de Bridget, elle a insisté pour acheter un cadeau à Bridget.

J'aurais dû insister pour surveiller.

Mère a déposé le cadeau chez moi, et j'ai à peine eu le temps d'y jeter un œil avant de le remettre. L'horreur qui s'est installée sur le visage de Bridget lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte que je l'avais dit à ma mère, était stupéfiante. Elle est revenue sur terre quand je lui ai annoncé la promesse que Maman avait faite –seulement pour la voir redevenir mortifiée alors qu'elle sortait du sac, un horrible pull-over spécial vacances juste pour elle.

Il s'accordait au mien. Le thème de cette année est le bonhomme de neige, avec sa propre écharpe, du genre qui, en fait, sort du pull et qui vole lorsqu'on se déplace. ?

Aussi ridicule que c'était, Bridget a été touchée et a accepté de le porter au Buffet. Je dois admettre que c'était amusant d'assister au double coup d'œil sur les pull-overs accordés. Regarder Pamela essayer avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme de pousser Bridget vers moi de nouveau, pour être au final coupé dans son élan quand j'ai passé mon bras autour de Bridget, était un vrai délice.

Oui. Un plaisir d'y assister.

**Samedi 17 février**

Ces dernières semaines ont été un peu folle. J'ai passé la plupart des mes soirées (et nuits) avec Bridget. Son appartement est confortable, ce qui se traduit généralement, dans les annonces immobilières, comme « bien trop petit », mais j'aime être là-bas. Il s'agit davantage d'une maison que mon appartement surdimensionné, tout en acier brossé. Nous sommes différents à bien des égards mais quand je suis avec elle, ça marche tout simplement. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai failli rater tout cela à cause d'un ensemble assez impressionnant de premières impressions trompeuses (ça et une robe qui semblait devoir être enroulée autour d'un coussin de sofa).

En passant, je l'attrape encore à me regarder pendant que je dors. Je me réveille parfois pour lui dire d'arrêter mais secrètement, c'est une des choses bizarres qui font que je l'aime.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de prêter attention à cette journée, mais nous avons eu ensemble une très belle journée de Saint-Valentin. Ai emmené Bridget pour un brunch au champagne à Hintlesham Hall. Bridget m'a dit que c'était la première fois en quatre ans qu'elle fêtait une Saint-Valentin et a dit que c'était le plus merveilleux qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. J'ai été assez content de moi.

Je ne l'ai pas mentionné avant mais il doit être évident que je suis de retour au travail. Ma charge de travail reste en dehors de ce journal. L'accrochage avec Abbott et Abbott a été simplement oublié, occulté, une simple bagatelle, etc. Je suppose que je suis suffisamment important pour eux pour me reprendre avec à peine un mot.

On m'a donné un nouveau partenaire junior avec lequel travailler. Rebecca Gillies, c'est son nom, et elle est un génie absolu avec lequel travailler, malgré ses 22 ans. Nous avons travaillé ensemble sur une affaire assez importante basée au Mexique. (C'était en fait Rebecca qui a suggéré le brunch au champagne).

Cela m'amène à une sorte de dilemme auquel je suis actuellement confronté. Il y a quelques nuits, après une longue journée à travailler sur un cas, nous somme tous sortis pour prendre un verre. Bridget était sortie avec ses amis donc je n'avais pas d'engagements pressants ailleurs. Quand Rebecca a demandé si elle pouvait me mettre dans la confidence de quelque chose qui l'a ronge, je me suis endurcie pour la rejeter gentiment, que je considérais qu'elle avait parlé, que j'étais flatté, et ainsi de suite. Ce n'était pas du tout la direction qu'elle prit à ma grande surprise, elle a révélé que je ne suis pas son genre. J'ai promis de ne pas répéter un mot de cela, comme si c'était quelque chose qui, selon elle, pouvait affecter la perception que les autres avaient d'elle comme le nouveau visage du bureau.

Je devrais parler à Bridget de mon amitié avec Rebecca, mais je sais que si je le fais, les insécurités de Bridget vont se pointer (elle pense qu'il y a une sorte d'inconvénient à être dans la trentaine et avoir plus de courbes que ce qui est actuellement à la mode). Rebecca est très jeune, très mince et exactement le genre de femmes qui ébranlerait Bridget –je ne me trompe pas autrement.

Voilà le hic : si je dis à Bridget à propos de Rebecca et pourquoi elle n'a rien à craindre, je trahirai une confiance. Si je ne lui dit pas et qu'elle le découvre, elle va penser que j'essaye de lui cacher quelque chose, et les insécurités vont se pointer, se répétant en boucle autant que nécessaire.

Shakespeare serait fier de cette comédie, pleine d'erreurs.

**Lundi 19 février**

Oh, mon Dieu. Moment plutôt embarrassant aujourd'hui au bureau. Avait l'ambassadeur du Mexique, le directeur d'Amnesty International et le sous-secrétaire du Commerce et de l'Industrie, et nous étions en attente d'une conférence téléphonique, alors quand le téléphone a sonné, j'ai répondu. C'était Bridget. J'aurais dû faire confiance à mon instinct et mettre sur combiné.

Maintenant, ces trois hommes (et tout leur personnel de soutien) savent que ma copine a de vifs flashbacks de nos relations intimes et qu'elle pense que j'ai de belles fesses.

Je n'ai que moi-même à blâmer, vraiment.

**Mardi 20 février**

Daniel Cleaver travaille maintenant à la télévision pour « voyage en douce » (voyage autour du monde). Je l'ai vu sur la même chaine que celle où passe Sit-Up Britain. Mes insécurités se font un peu sentir, mais je fais confiance à ma Bridget, alors je ne suis pas extrêmement inquiet. Cependant, je ne fais pas confiance à ce bâtard, au point que je pourrais le frapper (Hm. L'ai frappé.)

**Jeudi 22 février**

Le choix de dire ou ne pas dire à Bridget ne m'appartient plus.

La nuit dernière, j'ai dû appeler et annuler un dîner avec Bridget à cause du travail, qui s'est transféré chez moi. Le groupe composé d'une douzaine d'entre nous étions sur le point de commencer l'examen de la stratégie adapté à cette affaire quand Rebecca est entrée avec à sa suite Bridget, celle-ci ayant l'air d'avoir rampé dans le jardin.

Nous sommes allés dans la cuisine pour parler. Elle avait entendu dire par une amie que j'avais ramené Rebecca chez moi, et le triumvirat fou composé de Shazzer, Jude et Tom l'avait convaincue de venir ici tout de suite. Je pense qu'elle était soulagée de trouver toute une pièce d'avocats avec moi en plus de Rebecca, mais je pouvais dire que ses antennes étaient levées. Je n'étais pas en colère – après tout, la majorité de ses relations ont été avec des hommes comme Daniel Cleaver, ce sera difficile de casser une vieille habitude de méfiance quand un homme est proche d'une belle femme.

Ai géré le travail aussi vite que je pouvais, me suis débarrassé de mes collègues, et ai emmené Bridget pour un vrai et tardif dîner romantique. Au moment où nous retournions chez elle et nous couchions, je pense qu'elle avait tout oublié à propos de Rebecca (je sais que je l'avais fait). Ce matin a été comique, avec sa tentative de s'habiller en dessous du drap, ce qui était inutile puisque j'avais déjà tout vu avant, et je la persuadais de s'en défaire. (Une chose que j'aime chez Bridget, c'est qu'elle a les formes d'une vraie femme, pas un sac d'os pointus avec quelques bosses aux bons endroits anatomiques. Elle les appelle ses « rondeurs bloblotantes ». Aucune différence.)

J'ai le pressentiment que ce problème va être de nouveau soulevé.

Ah, ai invité Bridget au Dîner du Conseil des Avocats vendredi prochain. Ai presque complètement oublié, et les femmes ont tendance à aimer avoir du temps pour trouver une robe convenable. Les hommes ont la tâche facile avec les costumes.

**Samedi 3 mars**

La nuit dernière a été assez agitée.

Le Dîner du Conseil des Avocats n'était pas en lui-même entièrement désagréable. Bridget (ayant l'air splendide en satin doré, je dois dire, à part un désastre initial au niveau du maquillage) a eu une autre impression, mettant les pieds dans le plat et appelant certains autres avocats des « ventripotents conservateurs des beaux quartiers, bourgeois, crétin, et dégarni» (je ne suis pas d'accord avec certaines de ses idées réactions, soit, mais je sais me taire). Je pense qu'elle a été contrariée de ne pas pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de moi et du fait que j'ai passé du temps à discuter avec Rebecca mais pas avec elle. (J'ai aussi parlé à Giles, Derek, Horatio, Camilla, ou autre, mais je la suspecte d'être surtout contrariée par mes conversations avec Rebecca.) J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que c'est comme cela qu'on se comportait dans ces dîners.

C'est alors que nous avons notre première grosse dispute, se terminant avec elle me traitant de « con arrogant » et se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une grosse erreur en me laissant entrer dans sa vie, puis s'échappant en direction de son appartement. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, observant la Tamise, je me suis également dirigé vers là-bas. J'avais été irrité mais ai réalisé que c'était sa première incursion dans ma sphère sociale, et qu'elle ne s'était malheureusement pas bien adaptée.

Ella a été lente à répondre parce qu'elle était en train de parler au téléphone (à Jude ou un autre membre du Conseil de Guerre, ou plutôt c'est ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment-là). Il m'a semblé qu'elle n'était pas pressée de me parler et j'ai commencé à penser qu'elle pourrait tout simplement me laisser tomber.

Je ne sais pas précisément ce qui fit tourner le vent en ma faveur. C'est peut-être lui avoir dit que je l'aimais. (C'est tout moi ça, facétieux). J'ai réalisé que c'était le cas depuis longtemps et que je ne lui avais jamais dit. Je me suis répété plusieurs fois comme elle me le demandait elle faisait semblant de ne pas entendre, mais j'ai quelques idées sur le pourquoi elle voulait que je le redise. Elle descendit pour me laisser entrer, me présentant une clé de son appartement juste pour moi. Nous sommes allés à l'étage et eu une longue série de baises de réconciliation (oh, mon Dieu, il y a ce mot qui se glisse dans mon vocabulaire. Sauvez-moi).

Dans un état somnolent post-coïtal, ce matin, j'étais dangereusement proche de demander le mariage. Dans la lumière crue du jour, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas du tout prêt à sauter le pas de nouveau, pour l'instant. Tout vient de moi et de mon premier mariage raté, et cela n'a rien du tout à voir avec Bridget. A la place, je pars pour planifier un mini-break de ski pour nous deux, ce que j'ai en fait fini par lui demander. Bridget affirme qu'elle est un skieur expert, mais je suspecte une exagération.

Quand je suis rentré à la maison, j'ai réalisé en riant que, pendant que j'étais occupé à sonner à sa porte, elle était au téléphone en train de me parler. Plutôt, à mon répondeur. Blablatant nerveusement, me suppliant de ne pas la jeter, puis si je ne l'avais pas jetée, de mieux me comporter à l'avenir. (Je suis toujours en train de sourire quand j'écris ceci).

**Lundi 5 mars**

J'ai déjà mentionné que j'étais en train de chercher une station de ski adaptée à notre escapade du week-end prochain et Rebecca a insisté un fois de plus pour recommander un endroit charmant en Bavière. Après que j'ai réservé, elle et Giles m'ont annoncé qu'ils avaient décidé de réserver le même week-end. La femme de Giles l'a récemment quitté, donc je peux comprendre son désir de partir (en plus, je pense qu'il a plutôt un faible pour Rebecca j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire de ne pas trop espérer). La raison de Rebecca n'est pas aussi claire je peux seulement deviner que cela à voir avec les sentiments non partagés qu'elle a pour quelqu'un, ce qu'elle m'a récemment avoué.

Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que ce soit mon droit de leur dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Maintenant, j'imagine la réaction de Bridget quand elle va découvrir que notre mini-break est devenu des vacances de groupe.

C'est une grande station de ski. Peut-être que nous ne nous croiserons pas les uns les autres.

**Dimanche 11 mars**

Le week-end de ski a été un fiasco total. Où commencer ?

Bridget ne pouvait pas se détendre à cause de la présence de Rebecca, s'offusquant du fait que je ne lui avais pas dit qu'ils seraient là. Elle est une skieuse catastrophique, et n'a même pas pu espérer rester avec moi, donc m'en voulu d'avoir descendu les pistes avec Giles et Rebecca. (Pourquoi n'a-t'elle tout simplement pas dit qu'elle ne savait pas skier ? J'aurais planifié un week-end à Prague ou Paris !) N'oublions pas La Grande Panique Bébé et la Fausse Alarme, trois minutes intenses de disputes sur les concepts différents d'éducation, ce qui a laissé un niveau de malaise et de tension qui a duré tout le week-end. Il n'y avait rien de plus horrible qu'être couché à côté d'elle cette nuit-là, incapable de dormir, incapable de retirer les mots, ne sachant pas comment arranger les choses. J'aurais dû essayer plus dur – pourquoi ne me suis-je pas tout simplement retourné et l'ai embrassé, m'excusant, la tenant dans mes bras ? Stupide réserve britannique. J'aime vraiment Bridget, mais parfois, je pense que nous sommes peut-être trop différents et pas assez bons pour combler la distance. Ou peut-être que je tiens trop de choses pour acquises.

Elle a passé une grande partie du jour suivant dans l'hôtel sirotant des eaux de vie pendant que je profitais du ski. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle me voulait avec elle. Avant que je ne le sache, nous étions dans l'avion de retour pour l'Angleterre, suivant le mouvement, parlant très peu pendant que je lisais le Financial Times.

Ce sera étrange de dormir seul dans mon propre lit. Etrange et solitaire.

Demain, il y a un déjeuner avec ses parents. Cela va ressembler à une mascarade si nous n'arrivons pas à nous en sortir.

**Lundi 12 mars**

Pas grand-chose à dire pour le moment. Bridget vient de partir, et nous sommes apparemment séparés. Je n'ai pas de mots.

**Dimanche 1 avril**

Je ne pouvais pas supporter de parler de tout ça avant. Je ferais mieux de mettre tout ça à plat pour des raisons thérapeutiques.

Nous sommes allés chez ses parents en silence, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, pour combler le grand vide qui était apparu entre nous depuis le voyage au ski. Le repas fut horrible. Les parents de Bridget avaient invité mes parents et avant que je ne le sache, il y eu des demandes sur quand ces cloches de mariage allaient sonner. J'ai dit en tout honnêteté que nous n'y pensions pas, et Bridget…. Ah je pourrais dire que son assentiment était trop enthousiaste pour être honnête. (Cela m'est apparu seulement plus tard, dans un flash de clairvoyance et de compréhension, qu'elle prétend qu'elle aurait dit « non » si je lui avais demandé au Dîner du Conseil des Avocats, surtout après que Jeremy m'a dit, alors que nous parlions de ce fiasco, qu'il a en fait demandé Magda en mariage à l'un d'eux.)

Un autre retour silencieux à la maison, où nous avons échangé des regards mais n'avons en fait pas dit quoi que ce soit.

Cela me rendait fou. Aussitôt que nous sommes arrivés chez moi, je nous ai versé un verre de vin, me suis excusé d'utiliser les toilettes, dans l'intention d'avoir une conversation raisonnable et adulte une fois que je serai revenu.

Quand je suis retourné dans la cuisine, j'ai été confronté à la question qui devait la torturer depuis des semaines : est ce que j'avais ou non une liaison avec Rebecca Gilllies ? Une part de moi voulait faire éclater la vérité, mais je ne pouvais pas en toute conscience faire cela. J'étais principalement bouleversé qu'elle puisse me penser capable d'une telle chose et je lui ai dit que je ne m'abaisserai pas à réponde à cette question.

Ce qui, rétrospectivement, était clairement la chose à ne pas dire. Bridget s'est jetée sur son manteau et s'est dirigée vers la porte, s'arrêtant seulement quand je lui ai fait remarquer qu'elle avait mis le mien.

Elle a affirmé que si une personne pouvait penser à trois raisons pour lesquelles elle ne devrait pas sortir avec quelqu'un, alors ils ne devraient pas sortir ensemble. C'était la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue. Est-ce que cela m'importait si elle ne pouvait pas skier ou monter à cheval ? N'avais-je pas déjà dit que je la préférais avec des formes ? Oui, elle m'embarrassait parfois (à savoir : louer mes fesses en face de l'ambassadeur du Mexique), mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai accepté comme faisant partie de ma vie.

Bien sûr, elle s'est sentie obligée de préciser que je n'étais pas parfait également (ce que je suis le premier à admettre), et j'ai pensé que les règles de base avaient été établies très tôt, mais cela fait toujours mal qu'elle dise que je prenais absolument tout le monde de haut, que j'étais incapable de spontanéité, etc. Amener dans la discussion mon habitude de plier mes caleçons était totalement inutile. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais mentionné son habitude de fumer quand elle penser que je ne savais pas qu'elle le faisait.

Puis nous sommes arrivés au cœur du problème : « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Ce n'était pas facile de répondre à cela, et n'importe qui qui a déjà raté un mariage le sait. Spécialement quand son premier mariage s'est désintégré à peine une semaine après le mariage. La question n'était pas « est-ce que je voulais me marier de nouveau » mais « est ce que j'étais prêt pour un nouveau mariage » ? J'ai essayé de trouver les mots Dieu sait que j'ai essayé. J'ai seulement réussi à dire : « Ecoute, je… » avant de réaliser qu'essayer de communiquer ce sentiment à quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais été marié était comme essayé de communiquer en portugais avec un mongol des steppes.

Elle a prit mon absence de réponse pour une réponse négative.

Le coup fatal a été qu'elle m'a accusé de ne pas être en mesure de trouver la force de me battre pour elle. J'ai été stupéfié, sans voix. J'aurais fait à peu près n'importe quoi pour elle. J'avais abandonné un partenariat célèbre à New York pour elle. Et s'elle parlait littéralement – bon, je pouvais seulement penser à tous les coups que j'avais mis à Daniel Cleaver en son nom.

Et avec ça, elle est partie. Cette fois-ci je ne l'ai pas suivie. J'étais énervé mais plus que cela, j'étais bouleversé. Je suis retourné dans la cuisine récupérer mon vin et lécher mes plaies, essayant de penser à ce que je pouvais faire, quand j'ai remarqué le voyant clignotant indiquant un nouveau message sur le répondeur. Je l'ai écouté et mon cœur s'est arrêté quand j'ai réalisé que c'était Rebecca m'invitant pour un dernier verre. Comme le voyant ne clignotait pas lorsque nous sommes arrivés plus tôt, Rebecca devait avoir appelé pendant que j'étais aux toilettes, ce qui devait avoir déclenché l'attaque de Bridget. Peu importe. Si Bridget ne pouvait pas croire en ma fidélité, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse dire ou faire, de toute façon.

Je suis allé marchez pour m'éclaircir les idées, mais cela ne m'a pas vraiment aidé. C'est une bonne chose que j'ai du travail dans lequel me jetait. Je suis sûr qu'autrement, je serai enclin à m'asseoir dans le canapé, regardant par la fenêtre et me demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

**Jeudi 12 avril**

Ai eu Rebecca à diner après le travail. Elle a été une bonne amie durant cette période cauchemardesque d'après-rupture. Je dois admettre que nous nous sommes un peu énervés, pas quelque chose que je fais souvent, nous apitoyant sur l'état désastreux de nos cœurs. Et c'est là que Rebecca a lâché un encore plus gros secret : le coup de cœur non-réciproque de Rebecca était –plutôt, est- Bridget. Nous étions en train pleurer la même femme.

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Purée. Je suis passé de Shakespeare à une farce française de bas-étage.

**Lundi 23 avril**

Mère m'a dit que l'émission de Daniel, Voyage en Douce, est pressentie pour avoir une femme co-présentateur : Bridget. Leur première émission ensemble sera en Thaïlande – sans doute vont-il voyagé là-bas ensemble. Bridget est peut-être en froid avec moi, mais j'espère qu'elle n'a au moins pas oublié quel beau-parleur et menteur, il est.

Mère semble garder espoir d'une réconciliation entre Bridget et moi. Elle est bien plus optimiste que je ne le suis. Plus d'un mois sans contact n'augure rien de bon.

**Dimanche 13 mai**

Ai eu le plus inquiétant des coups de téléphone aujourd'hui (suivi d'une encore plus inquiétante rencontre) avec l'amie de Bridget. Sharon, qui est allé en vacances en Thaïlande et qui a voyagé avec Bridget. Il semblerait que Bridget a été empêchée de prendre son vol de retour pour l'Angleterre, n'ai jamais arrivé à l'avion, et encore est là-bas, probablement en détention. J'ai passé un coup de téléphone à un de mes contacts, spécialiste en application des lois, et après plusieurs redirections, j'ai été capable de savoir qu'elle a été emprisonnée pour contrebande de drogue.

Je ne pouvais concevoir que ce soit vrai, et quand je l'ai dit à Sharon, elle est devenue blanche et a murmuré le nom, « Jed ». Je l'ai pressée de me donner des informations sur Jed il en est venu qu'il était un mec qu'elle avait branché en Thaïlande, qu'il les avait emmenées manger des « omelettes aux champignons magiques » et, rétrospectivement, devait avoir pris Sharon comme mule à son insu. (Sharon a dit quelque chose comme quoi il serait 15 ans plus jeune qu'elle, comment a-t-elle pu être si aveugle et stupide, et ainsi de suite). Quand je lui ai demandé comment Bridget en est venu à être prise avec de la drogue, elle a réfléchi un moment, puis a lâché « putain bol putain serpent putain de fertilité ». Après qu'elle ait expliqué ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, j'ai appelé plusieurs cabinets ministériels et le MI6 pour voir quel genre de piste ils avaient sur un contrebandier connu du nom de Jed et qui travaille en Thaïlande.

Maintenant, j'attends leur appel. Je ne peux pas dormir. Les sanctions pour contrebande de drogue sont très sévères en Thaïlande. Grâce à Dieu, elle n'est pas à Singapour, où ils exécutent les dealers.

(Plus tard)

Le MI6 n'a pas d'information. Demain matin, je pars pour Interpol à Lyon.

**Mardi 15 mai**

Se souvenir de ranger cela dans mon porte-documents. Les informations d'Interpol situent actuellement Jed à Dubaï, où il est extrêmement difficile d'extrader les criminels. Je suis en chemin vers là-bas en ce moment.

**Samedi 19 mai**

Echec et mat.

Une fois que j'eus atterri à Dubaï, j'ai téléphoné aux Affaire Intérieures, qui ont appelé l'ambassadeur anglais à Riyadh, qui, à son tour, a mis la pression responsables de Dubaï. Ils ont mis Jed (vrai nom : Roger Dwight) sous les verrous après que je l'ai identifié, et l'ont envoyé en Arabi Saoudite. La police et moi l'attendions. Jed est en train d'être extradé vers le Royaume-Uni, et je suis sur le chemin de Bangkok pour être sûr que Bridget est libérée. (Je crois que j'ai accumulé plus de miles de fidélisation en six jours que je l'ai fait ces deux dernières années).

Voir Bridget sera difficile. Sharon a laissé échapper que Bridget avait passé une bonne partie du temps avec Daniel Cleaver, et était revenue très, très tard la nuit avant qu'elles partent, il est assez probable qu'elle ne soit pas revenue du tout avant le matin. Si c'est le choix qu'elle a fait, je dois l'accepter, même si ça me fait. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que j'essaye de la libérer pour m'attirer ses bonnes grâces. C'est juste que…Dieu seul sait pourquoi mais je l'aime encore.

**Mercredi 23 mai**

(Je crois que j'ai perdu le compte des jours qu'il est)

Je suis dans l'avion de retour pour Londres après avoir vu Bridget. Elle avait l'air si pâle et si tendue, et elle a tenté de faire la courageuse mais elle était, selon ses mots, « foutrement effrayée ». Elle a identifié Jed (une formalité à ce niveau, car Jed a confessé). J'ai peur d'avoir été plus froid et cassant que je n'aurais dû l'être. C'était particulièrement dur de ma part de dire que j'étais au courant de l'omelette aux champignons hallucinogène, de sa réconciliation avec Daniel Cleaver –dire que sa vie sexuelle ne me regardait pas était très loin de la vérité. Je lui ai dit que je faisais cela juste parce que j'étais dans le coin pour une affaire des Affaires étrangères, quand, en réalité, je voulais l'embrasser et la tenir dans mes bras, lui dire que tout irait bien, que je la sortirai de là.

Maintenant le faux niveau d'indifférence comme je le fis était très, très difficile, mais je sentais que cela était nécessaire. Ce qui m'a aidé à maintenir cette retenue (en plus de la raison que j'ai écrite précédemment) était que je ne voulais pas apparaître comme autre chose qu'un avocat aux yeux des responsables thaïlandais qui m'avaient confirmé avant mon entretien avec Bridget, qu'ils laissaient tomber toutes les charges parce Jed avait été appréhendé. Quand je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait être chez elle d'ici une semaine, elle n'a semblé n'avoir aucune réaction à part de glisser sa main vers moi sur la table, la retirant quand elle vit que je ne faisais pas de même. Alors que j'étais escorté dehors, elle m'a appelé. Je l'ai regardée, elle m'a remercié les yeux pleins de larmes, et mon cœur s'est brisé en un million de pièces, même si j'ai menti et lui ai dit que je n'étais que le messager.

Je pensais qu'après avoir réussi à la libérer, je serai enfin capable de dormir plus que quelques heures à chaque fois, mais je découvre que ce n'est pas le cas.

**Vendredi 25 mai**

Ai téléphoné à Sharon aussitôt que je fus de retour, et elle a éclaté en sanglot au moment où je lui ai dit que Bridget serait de retour d'ici une semaine. Cela m'a frappé à moment là de voir combien ses drôles d'amis l'aimaient, combien ils lui étaient loyaux. Sharon s'est effondrée et a admis qu'ils (elle, Jude et Tom) étaient désolés de m'avoir mal jugé, qu'ils étaient très reconnaissants pour mes efforts, combien j'étais bon pour Bridget, pas comme ce « putain d'enfoiré de Daniel Cleaver » (ses mots, bien qu'ils auraient pu tout aussi bien être les miens). C'est une fausse victoire.

Là, elle a révélé qu'il avait pris le même avion que Sharon, qu'il avait passé le même checkpoint exactement au même moment. Il avait dû voir les policiers thaïlandais emmener Bridget au poste, et n'avait rien pour aider. Pas une seule foutue chose.

Etre un des meilleurs avocats des droits de l'homme ouvre des portes. J'ai découvert grâce à la chaine de télévision que Daniel était en train de filmer un autre « Voyage en Douce » dans une galerie d'art locale. Je vais lui rendre une petite visite.

(Plus tard)

Ai honte d'avouer que la confrontation avec Daniel en est venue aux points. Nous avons fini dans une fontaine et je l'ai presque noyé dans les vingt centimètres d'eau quand il a admis ne pas avoir réussi à amener Bridget dans son lit en Thaïlande. La seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai cru c'est que j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait tenté de me dire la même chose lors de l'entretien en prison. Mon esprit est encore sous le choc.

Bien que ce soit un irrécupérable salaud, il a fait une assez bonne remarque à propos de Bridget. Elle occupe encore mes pensées après des semaines sans elle. Je ne suis pas certain d'être de nouveau près pour le mariage, mais s'il y a quelqu'un que je veux à mes côtés, c'est Bridget, bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'elle veuille encore bien de moi. J'ai été un connard à Bangkok, et je parie que tous les sentiments qu'elle avait encore pour moi se sont éteins ce jour-là.

Toujours idéaliste, Mère m'a dit que Bridget revenait Mercredi. Même si je pouvais retrouver Bridget à l'aéroport, je ne saurais pas quoi dire, mais puisque je ne peux pas, cela n'a aucun intérêt. Je passe toute la journée en conférence avec le ministre du commerce péruvien, son bras-droit et leur entourage. Rebecca et moi avons préparé cela depuis des semaines (elle a pris le relais quand je suis parti explorer le monde pour défendre Bridget). Je ne peux pas reporter et les Péruviens insistent pour que je sois là.

Il y a eu tellement de nuits passées à travailler que Rebecca a quasiment élu domicile dans la chambre d'amis, au lieu de passer trop de temps à faire l'aller-retour de chez elle à ici. Je me suis tristement trouvé à me demander comment Bridget réagirait si elle savait, ne connaissant pas la tendance de Rebecca.

**Mercredi 30 mai**

Me préparai pour la grande réunion avec M. Santiago, M. Hernandez et le reste de la délégation péruvienne, quand j'ai regardé ma montre et réalisé que l'avion de Bridget serait en train d'atterrir dans près d'une heure. C'est drôle que j'ai des papillons dans l'estomac pour ça et non pas pour ce colloque juridique majeur où je vais siéger dans une pièce remplie de diplomates étrangers.

Je sui plutôt en train de penser à l'après-meeting plus qu'au meeting en lui-même. Cela peut paraître contradictoire mais je suis en train de planifier quelque chose de spontané. J'irai à son appartement, lui dirai que je veux qu'elle revienne, et verrai ce qui sortira de ça.

(Plus tard)

N'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Il y a trop à rattraper. Juste envie d'écrire que cette farce à la française est arrivé à sa prévisible imprévisible fin.

Pendant la réunion avec les Péruviens, quelqu'un a frappé doucement à la porte. Je l'ai prié d'entrer, pensant que ce serait Rebecca ou un autre associé, quand, à ma grande surprise, ce fut Bridget, semblant étonnée de me voir au milieu d'une conférence (on pourrait penser qu'elle serait habituée maintenant). Je me suis assis et l'ai écoutée me remercier profusément pour l'avoir libérée – Sharon devait lui avoir fait part de mon investissement dans l'affaire – et tout ce que je pouvais penser était que je me sentirais coupable si elle me restait ainsi obligée. Et puis… puis elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait toujours… et autant je voulais garder une façade professionnelle, l'étincelle d'espoir que j'ai ressentie a dû se voir. Je pouvais à peine croire ce que j'entendais.

(Note à part : elle devait être allée chez moi en premier lieu et avoir rencontré Rebecca, qui avait dû confesser ses sentiments. Je ne vois rien d'autre pour explique que Bridget ait affirmé que ma petite amie était lesbienne).

J'ai demandé à Bridget de venir avec moi dans le couloir, aurait dû le faire plus tôt mais j'étais quelque peu bouleversé. En même temps, j'étais un peu de mauvaise humeur de voir le grand geste sentimental que j'avais planifié partir en fumée, et ai peut être dit avec un peu trop d'irritation qu'elle ne m'avait pas fait la plus romantique des propositions (vraiment, me dire qu'elle était « _disponible pour des rendez-vous_ » !). Elle a réplique que peut être que c'était romantique parce que ce ne l'était pas. Je ne pouvais dire le contraire car c'était le genre de chose dont elle avait insinué qu'elle en mourrait d'envie quand elle m'avait dit que j'en été incapable. J'ai donc retenu ma respiration, me suis mis au bord de l'eau et me suis préparé à plonger (au figuré), lui disant qu'il y avait quelque chose que je voulais lui demander depuis un moment, parce que j'ai réalisé que c'était vrai, bien que j'ai tenté de le nier.

Et elle a ruiné l'instant en disant avec désinvolture « Tant que ce n'est pas « veux-tu m'épouser ? » »

Ce que c'était. Ce qu'elle a réalisé avec horreur. A sa manière scandaleuse et charmante, elle a tenté alors de rejouer la conversation jusque le moment juste avant son commentaire décourageant. Comme elle restait là à attendre, réalisant qu'elle n'allait pas laisser passer le moment, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et lui ai demandé de m'épouser. Elle a couru et m'a embrassé, les actions parlant plus que les mots.

Je devais retourner à la conférence, donc j'ai appelé mon chauffeur pour qu'il reconduise Bridget à son appartement. Dès mon retour auprès de la délégation, Santiago m'a demandé si tout allait bien, et j'ai eu à admettre ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi. Et donc, il en est venu que le ministre du commerce péruvien est devenu la première personne avec qui j'ai partagé la bonne nouvelle il m'a félicité pour mon tout nouvel engagement et s'est débrouillé pour faire la réunion en un temps record.

Et maintenant, j'ai glissé mon journal hors de mon cartable pour écrire une rapide note pendant que Bridget prenait son bain. Oui, je suis assis dans l'appartement de Bridget pour la première fois depuis des semaines, et ça ressemble à un bienvenu chez toi. Elle a eu une très longue journée, débutant dans une prison thaïlandaise, avec un long vol vers chez elle au milieu, et terminant fiancée à un des meilleurs avocats des droits de l'homme. La suite de cette histoire sera un bain bien chaud et son fiancé la choyant terriblement, finissant avec une séance de réconciliation au lit.

Demain, j'irai lui acheter un anneau.

**Lundi 31 Décembre**

Ca fait un moment. Je n'ai vraiment plus besoin de cette thérapie.

Bridget dort donc je prends un moment pour réfléchir. C'est le dernier jour de l'année, et donc, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de mettre un épilogue à cette histoire.

C'est étonnant combien de choses ont changé depuis mon premier article dans mon premier journal. La Saint-Sylvestre d'il y a deux ans n'est même pas à mentionner j'étais consumé par mes souvenirs de mon ex-femme et de ce terrible anniversaire – qui, au passage, n'a même pas été remarqué cette année. Ce qui est significatif.

Rebecca… Je la vois encore de temps en temps mais elle ne travaille plus directement avec moi. Je pense qu'une telle proximité était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter, un rappel de ce qui ne serait jamais. Elle travaille avec Jeremy maintenant, et je suis maintenant assisté par un brillant jeune homme de vingt cinq ans, appelé Nigel, qui a plutôt beaucoup de choses en commun avec Tom. Bridget trouve cela amusant et veux les mettre ensemble. (Apparemment, le petit ami intermittent de Tom a un petit côté terrifiant.)

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du renouvellement des vœux des parents de Bridget. Bridget était sublime. J'étai au départ effrayé que la voir se tenir debout là me donne des sueurs froides, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Je note que cela ne montre pas seulement les progrès accomplis, mais confirme que j'ai fait la bonne chose en faisant ma demande.

La période entre début Mars et la fin Mai semble aussi insignifiant qu'un mauvais rêve maintenant. Plus de livre d'apprentissage ou de deuxième réflexion : on parle réellement. Il n'y a plus eu de disputes majeures ou de malentendus. Je la trouve encore à me fixer pendant que je dors. Elle continue à délibérément déplié et mal replié mes caleçons, ne peut même pas cuisiner un œuf même si c'est pour lui sauver la vie, et fume des cigarettes à la sauvette.

J'ai entendu dire qu'on appréciait pour les qualités, et aimait malgré les défauts. Hum. Ca sonne vrai, en tous points.

* * *

Fini !

Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à commenter. Je traduis tout vos commentaires et je les envoie à l'auteur.


End file.
